Blue Submarine No 6 Alternate Ending
by nintendiehard
Summary: The title says it all. Rated T for mild violance, but c'mon if yer on FFdotnet, you can probably handle anything, right?


Starting Time: 1137 hrs 15 March 2006

Ending time: 1920 hrs, 10 August 2006

I had been screwing around with this story forever, and finally finished it, below are the original notes, written on March 15th.

--

My muse had a choke hold on me all throughout Astronomy class today, not a good thing considering Finals are less than a week away.

Anyway this is a short Fan Fiction based on the best (in my opinion) work of Anime in existence, Blue Submarine # 6. Argue with me all you want, it's my opinion OKAY? If you haven't seen it, rent it or buy it or something cuz it kicks ass, but you'll need to have seen it to make any sense of this story. That said, DO NOT READ THIS if you haven't seen the mini-series.

I Loved this Anime and I didn't really mind the strangeness of the CG mixed in with the traditional cartooning styles. (lots of people say that ruined it)

Basically my only qualm with the thing was the ending. Now don't get me wrong, the ending was good, I'm just a little disappointed with what happened to Mutio at the end. I figured that after all that she and Hayami had been through, things should have ended differently. But life isn't always so nice, that's why there's Fan Fiction! There's not gonna be a bunch of pink bubbles in the background or anything (anime fans will get that) so don't worry.

So here we are, my alternate ending starts in episode 4, Minasoko. The first little bit stays true to the story, but It will change.

And yes I know I'm probably not the first to do it, so don't bite my head off if my idea sounds too much like someone else's.

I have not yet read any other Fan Fictions that do what I'm doing and as such I have not "Stolen" or "Plagiarized" anyone else's work. The vast majority of the story comes from my own head.

And finally: Blue Submarine No. 6 and all related characters, equipment, etc was created and is the property of creator, Satoru Ozawa, (among other people who are not me.)

I own nothing but the BSN6 Collector's edition box set.

DO NOT SUE ME! please?

Tetsu Hayami sat on the cold wet sand lost in thought. Kino sat in one of the open cockpits of the Grampas they had taken to this strange place, requesting pick-up. She had not yet noticed that he had arrived. Hayami looked at the open sea in front of him the water washing over the handgun he had used to shoot Zorndyke. Since graduating from the academy, death had been one of the few constants in his life, but the death of Doctor Jung Zorndyke had effected him differently than had anyone else's before. This was the first time that he had killed someone I _face to face /I _, and it almost made him sick.

The entire universe around him was inconsequential , until he heard loud wailing and screaming further down the beach. He looked down the beach to see a throng of Zordyce's "children" in mourning, scattering yellow flower petals to and fro and carrying a blanket-covered stretcher that obviously held the late doctor. They marched down towards the water, each of the beasts issuing wordless sounds of anguish and mourning, the thick fog amplifying their grief-stricken moans. Suddenly, Hayami's gaze shifted toward the sea directly in front of the group. There, standing hunched over and clutching a leaking wound on it's left arm was another one of Zorndyke's creatures. This one was different from the ones that were caught in mourning. It had the shape of a very large man, but its head came to a point and it had a small fin sprouting from the rear of its neck. The creature's neck, and a considerably large portion of its nose, was encased in a dull gray, metallic device. It must have been the shark-hybrid that commanded the Phantom Ship, meaning that the Phantom Ship must have finally been destroyed.

The beast ran towards the throng of mourners, pushing several of them out of the way violently, trying desperately to get to the center of the crowd. He must have possessed a certain level of respect in this strange land, as the beast-men lowered the stretcher as he approached. Hayami walked towards the group cautiously, while the beast inspected the form under the blanket, and then re-covered the body upon confirming its identity. A strange sort of voice was heard as the beast began to wail itself, a mixture of a low guttural voice that met expectations, but also a higher, computerized squeal that was very uncharacteristic. Hayami, drawing near, now presumed that the strange mechanism around its neck was to aid in its speech. The creature, fully immersed in grief, was screaming the name "Papa" continuously, as a mixture of tears and blood from its eyes flowed down from its face, and dripped onto the blanketed corpse that he held to his chest.

The beast then looked up at Hayami, noticing him for the first time, a mixture of grief and hatred on its face. It glared at Hayami while staying close to the body still kneeling, it's breathing had become heavy from exertion combined with the many wounds covering its body. Without warning, the beast charged towards Hayami, running awkwardly on all fours. Hayami was caught off guard, and took the blow from the beast's head in his stomach, sending him flying backwards onto the sand. As Hayami recovered from the attack, the beast merely stood there, several feet away, its breathing now more labored than ever. In-between breaths the beast managed to get out "Human… you killed him… you killed papa...with those filthy HANDS OF YOURS!" As the beast yelled those last few words, he advanced on Hayami, swinging it's exceedingly long arms as Hayami finally made it to his feat.

"No! Stop, wait!" Hayami yelled at the beast, trying to halt the beast's attack. Hayami had no intention of fighting, he had to b **try** /b , everyone had to try to get along with each other, Zorndyke had told him that before his death. Hayami dodged the beast's swinging arms and grappled it around its waist. At the commotion, Ensign Kino looked up from the control panel of the Grampas, and seeing Hayami obviously in trouble gasped and cried out, "Hayami!".

Hayami struggled to keep the beast at bay by holding a menacing arm and the beast's nose as it attempted to bite Hayami. But Hayami's hand slipped on the metal that he was bracing and the beast grabbed hold of his wrist with its powerful jaws. Hayami panicked as the beast swung him around by his arm, a full 360 degrees around, and threw him up the beach. Hayami tumbled over the moist sand for several yards, finally coming to rest face down. Hayami slowly began to get to his feet, as the beast approached yet again.

Kino hopped out of the cock-pit and jumped off the side of the Grampas and into the shallows wading toward the two. As the beast got close, Hayami made it to his hands and knees. He turned to face the beast just in time to receive a hard kick to the chin, hitting Hayami with such force that he was sent flying even farther up the beach. Now he lay on his back, his entire body throbbing with each labored heartbeat, and one eye squeezed shut in an attempt to endure the pain. The pain was almost too much for Hayami to bear, but he knew that he must try to hang on, he was the only one who could deliver Zorndyke's last words to the world. The beast stood over him now, and some of the blood that had been oozing from various cuts on its face began dripping onto Hayami's. The beast's expression was that of unrelenting fury, and it punctuated its emotion with a swift stomp onto Hayami's chest. This new attack sent a shockwave of agony throughout Hayami's body, and he could not help but cry out in pain. The beast lifted it's foot and slammed it down once more with a similar result.

Finally it relented and rose both of it's hands high above its head, clasping them together, ready to bring them down in order to end Hayami's suffering. "Die." the beast said, in a raspy, hate-filled tone, and brought it's fists down.

"Hayami!" Kino cried out, as she thrust herself in between the attack and Hayami's thoroughly battered body. The beast's fists drove hard into Kino's fragile frame, still mid-air. A series of sickening cracks issued forth as several bones in her spinal column broke almost simultaneously. Both her feet and her head were lifted up into the air, as her mid-section is violently forced downward. An almost inaudible cry of pain issued forth from the young woman. As her head rose, her pupils became very small in an expression both of surprise and pure agony. A river of blood spurt from her nose and mouth, indicating that several major arteries and blood vessels had been severed as a result of the blow. The massive amount of blood sprayed onto the beach, painting it in a deep crimson near Hayami's left side. Finally, her body collapsed onto Hayami's ,while the blood continued to flow from her mouth and nose. She lie there motionless, her fragile frame shattered in an attempt to prolong Hayami's inevitable end. Her eyes still stared at him, although there was no life behind the delicate pools. Tears welled up in Hayami's eyes as the thoughts came to him, 'No! You idiot! Why did you do that?' He silently scolded her bravery and the consequences that had come of it.

The beast became further enraged, and grabbed Kino's limp and lifeless body by two of the mechanisms on her suit. He picked her up and tossed her inland, so as to remove her hindrance of his vengeance. Hayami watched her body sail through the air and land on the sand with a thump. As Kino's body landed, the first tear escaped Hayami's eye and traced a line of moisture along his cheek to the sand to join her. He slowly shifted his gaze back toward the beast, towering above him. Already it had risen his fists again, intending to slay Hayami in the same fashion he had slain Kino. Hayami realized now that there was no way out of his fate. He shed another tear for all that he would not be able to accomplish, how many deaths would have been in vain, how many more would likely die, due to his failure.

The beasts hands fell, but stopped in mid arc. Hayami, stared, amazed as a small fountain of blood began to spurt from the upper right side of the beast's head. Hayami didn't know how long it took for him to hear the echoing report of a gun, the fog capturing the reverberations. The beast stood in shock by the sudden wound, hands still clasped, frozen together in mid-air. Hayami leaned his head to the right and saw, through his blurred vision, a figure standing in the shallows. Hayami blinked back the tears, clearing his eyes and focused on the figure. His eyes widened at the sight of Mutio, badly wounded herself, standing in the shallows. She held the gun that killed Zorndyke in her small hands, pointing it toward the beast, her eyes narrowed in an expression of hatred that seemed utterly alien for her. Hayami continued to stare at her, as she squeezed off another two shots, one denting the metal speaking device, and the other making another hole in the beast's head, much the same as the first. As the beast began to move, Hayami looked up again. It staggered, like a child learning to walk, and swayed back and forth trying to catch its balance, but finally it fell in the same direction that Kino had been thrown. The beast's massive body hitting the ground sent another shockwave of pain through Hayami, even though he was untouched by the beast as it fell. He clenched his eyes closed to deal with the pain, and when he opened them a darkness had developed around the outer edge of his vision, slowly creeping inward. He leaned his head toward the sea once more in time to see Mutio drop the pistol into the water again, and approach Hayami in a limping run. Before she got to him, Hayami's body finally gave out on him and he slipped into unconsciousness.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slowly Hayami's vision swam back into focus, and he became vaguely aware of his surroundings. The temperature was much warmer than he had remembered, and the surface that he was laying on was far softer, his shirt must've been removed hence the feeling. Then the pain hit him again, and he groaned sitting up slightly, eyes clenched. His muscles tensed and his eyes clenched shut as his torso and chin flared with pain. " i _Easy /i _there, you need to take it easy." The hand that gently pushed Hayami down obviously belonged to the familiar sounding voice. As the pain subsided, Hayami opened his eyes and saw Captain Iga standing next to him, Hayami guessed that he had been taken to the infirmary of Blue 6. He turned his head to the left to better look at him. "Welcome back Hayami, you almost left without saying good-bye."

"Wha-what happened?" Hayami started in a raspy voice.

"Well after Kino radioed us about the launch, I had Sidra take the cutter to pick the two of you up. It took him a while because of the dense fog, but eventually he honed in on the Grampas. When he got there though, he found…" Captain Iga trailed off and his eyes shifted toward the door of the infirmary. Hayami painfully lifted his head to see, and was shocked to see Mutio. She sat on a small stool next to the wall, and standing next to her, a few feet away, Yuri held a pistol pointed at her head. She sat with a concerned look on her face, her mouth slightly agape, staring intently in Hayami's direction. Hayami noticed a small number of bandages along the length of her body, indicating that she had been treated by the Blue 6 medic. Hayami was thankful for that.

"What the hell is going on," Hayami demanded as much as his injuries would allow him to. His eyes had opened wider, and he was filled with anger at the sight. At seeing his expression though, Mutio hid her face worriedly in her palms, almost as though hiding from Hayami for fear of him hurting her. Hayami instantly subdued his expression and looked at Captain Iga for answers.

"What do you want from me Hayami?" Iga said, looking at Hayami once more. "You know she's-"

"She saved my life," Hayami interrupted, looking intently at the captain.

"Well you'll have to fill me in on that part." Iga retorted, a hint of frustration creeping into his voice. So Hayami recounted the story as far as he knew it.

"…and I must have passed out before she got to me," Hayami finished.

Iga replied with, "Hmmm well that would explain things better, I guess." Seeing Hayami's puzzled look, Iga decided to continue the story as i _he /i _ knew it. "When Sidra found the Gramaps, he got out and began looking for you and Kino. The first thing he saw was you, badly wounded and lying on the sand, with i _her /i _leaning over you." Iga motioned to Mutio with his head when he said " i _her /i _." "Sidra thought that you were dead…that…that she had…" The captain sighed, as though the thought of death was hard for him, which was ridiculous. Tokuhiro Iga was a veteran many sea battles, why would Hayami's death weigh on him so much? "Sidra fired a few shots over her and she ran, but she must've been watching you. After Sidra returned to the boat, he and Yamada found her clung to the side of the cutter. We took her aboard and cleaned her up, thinking you might be able to explain things, that's why she's here and not in a cage. She hasn't taken her eyes off you since Sidra found you. We've been waiting for you to wake up for…" the captain examined his wrist watch, "almost five ours now. The rest you know."

Hayami was satisfied by the story, but knew that something was missing. Suddenly he remembered, "What about Kino, where is she?" Captain Iga bowed his head, and stepped to the side slightly. Beyond him was another infirmary bed, with a white sheet covering its occupant. Hayami felt a pang of sorrow in his chest, but at the same time felt a slight leap of happiness for her. 'Ensign Kino finally gets to see her family again,' he thought, accompanied by small sigh escaping his lips.

Hayami looked back at Mutio, who no longer hid in her hands but stared intently at Hayami again. He smiled at her, knowing how she wouldn't let him out of her sight. She hesitated, and then smiled back, reminding Hayami of their time spent riding in the Musica. He began thinking about what the Musica had said, and what Zorndyke had said. He needed to tell the fleet, although with the Phantom Ship gone, there was likely going to be a lot less fighting. He began to sit up, saying, "Sir I-" but was cut off by the pain rocketing through his body. He let out a loud groan and clenched his teeth, in the corner of the room he noticed movement.

Still tensed from pain he looked at a now standing, and visibly more anxious, Mutio. She hadn't moved any closer only because Yuri had brought the 9 mm pistol to bear near her head. As the pain began to subside, Hayami became angry at the way she was being treated, even worse that it was Yuri holding the gun. "Get…that thing," he started still in pain, "OUT of her face i _Yuri /i !_" Captain Iga, who obviously understood, and waved his hand in a downward motion toward his first mate. Yuri lowered the weapon, begrudgingly, and Mutio ran the short distance toward the raised bed that Hayami had been lying on. She ran to his right side and embraced Hayami, making a conscious attempt not to cause him any further pain. After a second of this she lifted her head and met his eyes with her own.

"You saved me…again," Hayami whispered. Once again that sweet smile of hers came about on her face, Hayami couldn't help but grin himself when he saw her. He was enjoying himself, that was for sure, but he still had a job to do. Zorndyke's message had to be heard. Still staying down, since sitting up hurt too badly, he said, "Sir, I need to say something…to Blue Fleet."

Captain Iga's eyes looked downward, indicating bad news. "We…we're all that's left, Blue 6. Even the Atlantic Fleet…"

'I guess there really i _won't /i _be much fighting now,' Hayami thought quickly. "I see, but…I still need to say something."

"What?" asked the Captain.

"Zorndyke, he said-," Hayami had absent-mindedly tried sitting up again, and this time sucked air in with a loud hissing noise from the pain. Captain Iga motioned for him to lie back down, a strange sort of smile on his face.

"I think I understand Hiyami. But for now, I'm going to need you to rest," he said in a calm, near fatherly tone. "But I expect you to hurry up," he continued in a mock superior to subordinate manner, then changing to a very somber tone, he looked upwards, "we've been waiting too damn long to hear what he's had to say." The Captain looked once again at Mutio, who was obviously i _very /i _content to be with Hayami, and then said, "I suppose I'll leave you here to recuperate. Let's go Yuri." Yuri snapped a quick attention and then followed Iga through the bulkheads, closing the door behind him. Now the only ones in the room are Hayami, Mutio and Kino's body.

Hayami rested his head on the pillow once more, without taking his eyes off of Mutio's, she didn't take hers from his either. He lay there, thinking to himself for a moment, then he asked her, "How am I supposed to tell them? I'm not entirely sure i _I /i _understand the whole thing." Mutio responded only by smiling a little wider, closing her eyes, and lying down on Hayami's chest as much as she could while standing. The feel of her warm, slightly clammy body against his calmed him down further. He reasoned that, though important, Zorndyke's message could wait. For now, he would just lay there with Mutio, they'd been through enough to warrant a rest, hadn't they?

Hayami's eyes grew heavy, and he slowly closed them. Just before he dropped off to sleep, he heard a faint voice say, "Hi-ya-mi," and his smile broadened.


End file.
